PDAs, such as the Palm™ devices including the PalmPilot™ for example, allow users to catalog and access a great deal of information utilizing a small portable device. The PalmPilot™ for example, includes an operating system which allows for navigation through many application programs including ones permitting access to internet applications, utilizing a series of pop-up menus which appear on the screen. These application programs include, for example, programs accessible via hardwired keys (“hardwired programs”) such as a calendar, address book, to do list, memo pad, etc.; financial programs such as expense information, charts; informational material programs such as dictionaries, thesauruses, white pages, yellow pages; and programs permitting access to information available through the internet such as ABC news, ESPN, Map Quest, etc. Although a plethora of information and programs are provided by and/or accessible through the PDA, accessing desired information through a pull-down menu system can be slow and cumbersome. Further, it can be difficult to locate desired information through the use of pull-down menus.
PDAs such as the PalmPilot™ for example, also include intra-application commands that permit functionality within a particular application program. These can include basic commands such as new (for creating a new file) open (for opening an existing file), quit, cut, undo, copy, paste, etc., for operating within a particular program. Again, however, these operations are typically performed through sequenced pull-down menus. As such, operating these command functions can be tedious and can involve a large amount of time and effort before the operation is fully performed.
Finally, within an application program, various movement-type commands can be performed. These commands, such as page up, up, page down, down, etc., can be difficult to access due to display space restrictions and may take some time and effort to be performed.
Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a PalmPilot™, as an exemplary type of computer device 10 for example. The portable computer device 10 includes a screen area 20, as well as an additional input area 12. The input area 12 includes a plurality of hardwired keys 14a through 14d, each including a single picture: key 14a designating a calculator keypad; key 14b designating a magnifying glass; key 14c designating a house; and key 14d designating a menu. Each of these keys permits immediate access to one of the calculator, find, home and menu programs, respectively.
With regard to the keys, while they provide quick access to application programs, only a small number of these keys can be included due to the fact that they take up space on the device. Thus, inclusion of these hardwired keys necessarily leads to a decrease in the size of the display 20 as more of a surface area of the PDA is occupied. Display space is a premium in these small devices and thus, while the devices continue to offer more and more functionality, the use of designated hardwired application keys must be restricted in order to maximize display space.
The PDA 10 further includes an input area 16, wherein handwriting information known as Graffiti® can be input. These Graffiti® strokes can be used to enter input characters or symbols, and can be used to input various shortcuts. The Graffiti® language, however, must first be learned, as well as each of the single meaning strokes in order to access any useful shortcuts.
Additionally, an area of the PDA 10 below the input area includes an ON/OFF key 40 for powering the device on or off through an internal power source (not shown) or through an external source such as an AC outlet for example (not shown); as well as additional hardwired keys. Each of these keys includes a single symbol and is used to access a single hardwired program/function as follows: key 43 includes a calendar symbol and is used to access a calendar program; key 45 includes a telephone symbol and is used to access an address book; key 47 includes a “list” symbol and is used for accessing a “to do” list; and key 49 includes a pen and paper symbol and is used for accessing a “memo pad” program. Again, these single application hardwired keys limit the overall size of the display 20 and each key can be used to access only a single one of the many applications/programs of the PDA 10. Additionally, UP/DOWN key 42 can be used for scrolling through various application programs for example.
Display 20 illustrates one example of a screen which could be available on a typical PDA device. The display screen 20 shows six symbols, each of which can be used to access one of a plurality of applications. Again, however, utilizing these single meaning symbols, only a limited number of symbols can be displayed on the screen at any one time to access a limited number of applications, and they do not appear continuously within an application or program to permit switching to another application or program. More symbols can be included and scrolled through, but again, one symbol will access only one application program. For example, the calculator symbol 22a is used to access the calculator program; the date book 22b is used to access the date book program; the diagnostic symbol 22c is used to access wireless diagnostics; the ESPN symbol 22d is used to access the internet site ESPN.com through the internet; the dollar sign symbol 22e is used to access the expense financial application program within the device; and the Fidelity symbol 22f is used to access the Fidelity application program within the device. While these single meaning symbols and associated word messages allow a user to quickly access a particular internal application program of the PDA 10, a desired application must still be located by a user and accessed in some manner. This process can be slow and tedious.
Other exemplary aspects of the display 20 can include an indication of time 24, an indication of available battery power 26, and other related symbols. It should be understood that the display in prior art FIG. 1 is merely an exemplary display of a typical PDA 10.
Finally, prior art FIG. 1 illustrates, generically, various internal components of the PDA 10. For example, the PDA 10 includes a central controller (CPU 30) for controlling various functions of the PDA including the receipt of input information from input area 12 and the various keys 42–49; for receiving input from and outputting display information to the display device 20; for executing the various application programs; for accessing the internet through modem 36 and antenna 39 for example, etc. Connected to the CPU 30 are memory elements, such as random access memory (RAM) 34 and read-only memory (ROM) 34 for example. The device 10 can also include an external port 38 for connection to external components through a modem 36 or directly to CPU 30.
Accordingly, while the PDA provides many applications and various computer command sets available within applications, as well as access to internet applications, locating and particularly using and navigating through a particular application can be tedious and cumbersome. This is true not just with the PDA, described in an exemplary manner above, but is also true with any computer device including personal computers, mobile phones, etc. Further, as more and more functionality is added to the PDA 10, accessing desired application programs and using these application programs in an efficient manner will become more and more difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a better way to access and use various application programs available in PDAs and other computer devices such as personal computers, mobile telephones, etc. Further, as display screen space is a premium in these portable devices including PDAs, mobile phones, etc., the need exists to maximize display screen availability while minimizing the effort needed to access and use many of the various available commands and applications of these and other computer devices.